Sueño vs Realidad
by Bruja Cosmica
Summary: Con un resultado diferente al que se tuvo en la Rebelión, Robert Baratheon pudo haber sido otro hombre y otro tipo de Rey. Robert/Lyanna.


Porque Robert Baratheon es uno de mis personajes favoritos.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que pudo ser…<strong>

Despierta y Robert se encuentra solo en la cama. Eso sólo puede significa que ella se ha levantado más temprano o… no. El rey mira hacia su ventana y puede calcular con facilidad que ya es media mañana y él se había quedado dormido. Está seguro que ella se burlará por eso. Se dispone a ponerse de pie y lo hace rápidamente, estirando los músculos de sus extremidades en el proceso. Eso hace que su cuerpo entre en sintonía con el hecho de que ya es hora de estar despierto, de pie y activo.

Al rey no le toma mucho tiempo prepararse. Las ropas reales se amoldan sin problema a su fisonomía. En el espejo de la habitación medita por unos segundos antes de considerar innecesario llamar a una doncella. Su melena no está tan larga, apenas le llega a los hombros, y fácilmente puede desenredarla y aplacarla con sus dedos. Y su barba también la puede manejar con sus manos; ahora que lo recuerda, el babero le había dado la forma de candado el día de ayer. A su esposa no le gustaba que tuviera barba en lo absoluto, pero Robert ya no era un hombre joven. Debía dar la apariencia de un rey con cierta edad, así que había quedado de acuerdo en una barba corta. Elegante y manejable.

Considerándose listo, Robert descendió por las escaleras del castillo rumbo a la recamara del trono.

El lugar estaba desierto, ahora que él entraba los caballeros de la Guardia del Rey comenzaban a tomar sus puestos. El Trono de Acero se veía triste y solitario. Robert arrugó el entrecejo, gracias a los Dioses, viejos y nuevos, que no tenía que sentarse ahí ahora mismo. El rey continuó su andar, ya que debía llegar a la reunión del consejo. En la habitación adyacente a la recamara del trono le esperaban los miembros de su consejo: la Mano, John Arryn, el gran maestro Pycelle, Varys, Lord Baelish, sus hermanos Renly y Stannis, Lord Tywin Lannister y, aunque oficialmente no pertenecía al consejo (pero Robert le daba la libertad de estar presente y al tanto de lo que acontecía), su reina.

Lyanna Stark.

-Su Majestad.- Lord Lannister fue el primero en hablar. –Cuanto me alegra verlo con bien. Luego de la noticia de su accidente de cacería, temí por una lesión duradera.- Sus palabras, aunque corteses, no sonaban honestas. Tanto Robert como Lyanna dejaron entrever una media sonrisa de sorna, mientras que los demás decidieron hacerse de oídos sordos. A excepción de Renly y Stannis, cuyas expresiones dejaban claro que no apreciaban las sutiles hipocresías del regente de Roca Casterly.

Por el lapsus de 3 horas el consejo deliberó sobre las medidas a tomar con el fin de asegurar el futuro de Poniente. Una vez terminada, el rey Robert dio permiso para que los miembros del consejo se retiraran. Así lo hicieron todos, despidiéndose con respeto, dejando al rey a solas con su reina.

Robert miraba detenidamente los papeles que debía estudiar y firmar con una expresión grave en el rostro. Lyanna reconocía aquella mirada, y aunque no fuera una mujer que se desbordara en cariños, se aproximó a su esposo y colocó su diestra sobre su hombro.

-No sé si es correcto dudar.- Le dijo este al sentir su mano. –Un rey analiza todas las opciones a su disposición. Un buen rey toma decisiones pero en el fondo prepara planes alternativos si acaso su elección no fue la adecuada en el momento.- Su esposa le dice y se acerca para besar su sien. –Y yo creo que eres un buen rey.-

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura, mi Lady?- El rey se pone de pie, tomando las manos de Lyanna en las suyas. De la misma manera en que hace 15 años las había tomado durante la ceremonia de matrimonio en la Septa de Baelor.

-Porque…- Comenzó a elaborar ella. -… tuviste la oportunidad de aceptar el préstamo de Lord Lannister. Pero te diste cuenta que aceptar tal cantidad de dinero le daría demasiado poder al león sobre ti y el reino. Mejorar el comercio con Essos es la mejor respuesta.-

El rey sonríe, las palabras de su mujer le brindan cierta calma a su corazón. Lyanna se acerca para abrazarlo y sus delicados brazos de mujer lo rodean perfectamente. Las cosas son como deberían ser.

Perfectas.

**Lo que es realmente…**

Despierta y Robert se encuentra solo en la cama que huele a alcohol, sudor y sexo. Pero eso no es algo extraño, desde hace años siempre ha sido así. El rey nunca ha compartido sus ratos de sueño con nadie, ni siquiera su esposa. Se dispone a ponerse de pie y lo hace lenta y perezosamente, sus músculos se acalambran en el proceso y le dificultan la acción.

Al rey no le toma mucho tiempo prepararse. Las ropas reales vuelven a quedarle chicas, su prominente panza evitan que los botones de la camisa siquiera se acerquen. El rey Robert llama a uno de sus escuderos y con voz tosca le ordena que busque algo más que pueda usar. En el espejo de la habitación medita por unos segundos antes de considerar una causa perdida el querer desenredar la maraña de cabello entre gris y blanco que conforma su melena, o de darle algún tipo de forma más presentable a la barba que tiene y que han pasado semanas desde la última vez que un babero la estilizara en lo más mínimo.

No se consideraba listo, pero Robert era el rey y tenía la intención de presentarse y andar por el castillo como quisiera. Sin que le importaran los comentarios de su consejo o de su reina.

Debió haber ido al lugar donde sabía se estaba reuniendo el consejo en aquellos momentos, pero no le apetecía. La verdad es que nunca le apetecía. Por lo menos Renly y Stannis estaban ahí, estaba seguro que las opiniones de ellos se asemejarían a la que el podría tener.

Así que el rey se contenta con encerrarse en su despacho, aquel que tiene vista al patio de entrenamiento de los caballeros de la Guardia Real. Robert ve a los jóvenes practicar entre ellos, a enfrentarse con espadas, con lanzas, a competir con su certeza al darle al centro del blanco con la flecha. Y siente envidia. Mucha envidia de lo que ellos hacen y él no puede, que al final del día ellos se retiraran en sus caballos. A otra locación, tal vez a otros pueblos, y vivirán las vidas de libertad que él tanto ansía volver a vivir.

Su hijo mayor pide permiso para entrar a la habitación. El hijo que heredará el trono después de él. El que algún día será Rey de Poniente. Robert tiene una responsabilidad sagrada de enseñarle lo que él sabe, y asegurarse de que entienda que un buen rey no es bueno porque lo sepa todo, sino porque también escucha a aquellos que están a su alrededor. Debería de hacerlo. Más no lo hace.

-Ahora estoy ocupado.- Le informa. Joffrey mira el escritorio del despacho, y está vacío. Mira a su padre y lo ve con un cáliz de vino en sus manos. Y entonces lo mira con desprecio, con aquella mirada que Cersei y Jaime siempre le dirigen cuando ellos creen que él no se da cuenta. El príncipe heredero se retira en silencio, lo único que revela su incomodidad es el fuerte sonido que causa la puerta al cerrarse detrás de él.

Robert sabe que ha hecho algo malo. –Pero…- Piensa el hombre mientras se termina de beber el contenido del cáliz. -… ya es demasiado tarde para querer vivir otra realidad.-

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer!<p> 


End file.
